


Cara Dune Deserves All The Love

by fictionalthoughts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara Dune Smut, Cara/Reader, Crush at First Sight, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Star Wars Imagines, Touch-Starved, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthoughts/pseuds/fictionalthoughts
Summary: all my cara dune x reader works ranging from oneshots to blurbs to imagines... nsfw works will be stated in the chapters summary.these can all be found on my tumblr @fictional-thoughts.
Relationships: Cara Dune (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	1. Crush

The first time she sees you it’s rushed and hurried, quick introductions made as the ship flies through the air, hurling past the bright stars, lost as a vessel abroad the darkened ocean twisted with storms. Cara’s eyes capture your own, they’re dark in a way and bright in others and she’s wondering what colour your own are when she smiles at you, saying her name. _Dune. Cara Dune_.

There’s darkness all around and it’s hard to hear through the haze of gunfire and hints of smoke in the air. But she hears you say your name, pretty lips turned with a smirk, you tell her it’s a pleasure to meet her on _such_ a fine occasion the timing is perfect as an enemy ship explodes off in the distance, past the vast green lands and broken sunsets.

The burning brightness of fire between the stars lights up the ship. There’s a murmur of exclamation from the other troopers but you smile across the room from her. And Cara decides you’re okay.

But she doesn’t think much of you for the first few weeks, the days are long and tied between battles. You’re her new companion in battle, she watches as you’re crouched beside her, clever fingers over a blaster trigger and sharp eyes focused on the enemy. The battles you fight together are action packed, of blaster fire, the red stained ground under your boots and the smell of burnt cities. You have her back, and she yours. So she doesn’t take immediate detailed notice of you. She’s focused on her job, to be taken seriously.

But you do it with such ease.

At first she thinks it’s jealously, how sharp of a shooter you are, how nice your eyes look in the lights of the ships, flying it with such perfection; her heart twinges a bit when you walk past, chatting with the other troopers. That smile was intoxicating. No, it has to be jealousy, she sees you across the ship again, handing out plans, the cream coloured paper spread under your palms, flat on the table. She’s always been attentive to detail, Cara can read people, and she likes to think of what they’re really like. But right then she’s wondering how your hand would feel clasped with hers.

It’s stupid. She doesn’t _have feelings_ for you. You are her partner and as the weeks go by, you’re a close friend, one that shares secrets and smiles. You’re sweet, you’ve got that same dry sense of humour as hers and are open to all kinds of bad ideas. Cara finds you’re a different person on the inside, like between the pages of a book, the casings of a bullet, that soft dusting around the stars in the sky, the perfect soldier she met wasn’t the real you. But she’s okay with that.

It wasn’t jealousy after all. It was something a little more, a little softer.

There’s times when she thinks back to when you first met, the ship to the battlefield, it could have been the first and last time she saw you. Cara’s tough, her past and present are dark at the edges but to keep her from sinking into a dark place where she’s not sure she could rise from, there’s you. There’s also denial. There’s always denial.

If she did like you, and that’s a _big_ if, she tells herself — would you return the same feelings? The same hints of blushes, that burning feeling to just run up and kiss her, protect her from everything and… shit maybe she is falling for you.

Maybe it’s the way you say her name, or the way you ask her if she’s alright during a training op, brow pinched with worry and hand on her arm. Maybe it’s how you turn back to wave at her one last time before leaving on a mission, you’re a pilot after all, and she can feels the absence as the fighter jet takes off, feels that slip of sadness as the last of the ship glides through the galaxy.

And when you come back, elated eyes and cheeks flushed on adrenaline and hair a mess, it’s always a mess but it looks perfect on you. She lets you pull her into a hug and maybe it lasts a second longer, maybe the stars are in her favour and your eyes are telling her something different when you say you missed her.

There’s so many maybes, all thrown together to create a masterpiece of confusion and reflection, but there’s really one thing Cara’s really sure of. And _maybe_ it won’t be confusing anymore and maybe after she admits it… your smile won’t make her want to melt and the twinkle of mischievous hints in your eyes won’t pull at the very strings of her heart. You’ve broken down all the barriers of the soldier, and after a battle of her own emotions and mind, she doesn’t mind that you did.

Cara pulls back from the hug and picks up your gun bag. Together you walk back to base, helmet under your arm and hair whipping in your face with the growing winds. You’re talking about the mission, there’s a smile crossing over Cara’s features, it’s something that doesn’t happen often and it’s dawning on her. How had she not known sooner _just how hard she’s fallen for you._


	2. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw thigh riding req from tumblr

Cara doesn’t think much of her past, she’s able to move through emotions carefully, concealed or not; brushing past the gunfire and war and the toll of her work takes on her. She’s strong, a warrior, and she knows it.

So when you stumble back into her life, accidentally, as paths do cross along the way you’re a bit rougher, a little older and still looking _just_ as gorgeous as she last laid eyes on you, eyes dark and weapons slung accross your back, Cara’s in slight awe and disbelif that you’re _here_.

And you do bring back memories.

She’s caught in the moment, recalling everything you and her went though, and how it ended so quickly. Nothing ended bad, a change is career paths is all it was, seperation between Cara and you was purely _unplanned_ , and it all happened so fast you never got to say goodbye, hold her close, kiss her one last time.

But you’re there now. Walking into a darkened shabby bar accross the filled street of the dusty town.

It doesnt take her long to track you down, after processing what she just saw she’s walking through the bar, pushing past drunken men she’s peering through the hazy light, smiling to herself, she knows you’d tease her for this, that curved smirk of yours, bright eyes and knowing looks. _You came all that way, just for me? I’m honoured._

Cara’s unsure of what to say to you when she finds you. It’s been only a little while, time apart between the stars of the galaxy, but times do change and the reality of it sinks it’s teeth in around her — that what if you’ve moved on?

You’re at a table, way in the back of the bar, slouched into the uncomfortable bench, the normal and familiar resting face adorning your features, Cara’s getting closer and she’s reminded of your beauty, unique and perfect in all the right places you’re all she can see, walking through the packed bar. Soft music plays, twirling through the smoke glazed air.

It’s like you knew she was there. Your eyes find hers, locked together through the darkness and she feels that ever so familiar tug in her gut, a stone dropping through her body, weighing her down, dragging her towards you. Cara feels her skin flush a pretty pink as you’ve got that smirk and shifting in your seat, hands playing with the weapons laid on the table — you know she’s there.

You’re surely dreaming, Cara Dune didn’t just walk into the dingy bar, she’s not walking towards you and she’s definitely not standing at your table, her intimidating stance, dark eyes and powerful she’s so close to you. Looking around the bar, you’ve decided your previous plans of meeting a gun seller could be canceled, besides, you didn’t even know who was selling the guns — you’d just been told to walk into the bar and wait.

Heart hammering in your ears you stand and she’s finally infront if you. Maybe it’s all different, she’s changed, maybe the wars have turned her. She’s quirked her brow and looks you up and down. “Well, hey.”

-

The door of your ship slams closed and you’re pressed to the gleaming metal, it’s a mess of hands and soft moans and weapons and lips and tongues and _shit_ you’ve got a grenade in your pocket — easily could be moved a certian way and blow your ship half to hell. That could ruin the mood. “Wait, wait,” you’re pulling away from her lips but she’s urgent, shortly tugging you closer by your hips, her mouth captured by yours once more, hot and heavy she’s so close and kissing you as if it’s been decades of passing stars and suns since you’ve last seen her but it’s only been a few years.

Cara’s hands slide up from your waist to curl over your jaw, her fingertips press into your soft skin and she’s uttering broken sentences into your lips, stealing the very air from your lungs it’s _such_ a good burn. You pull the grenade from your pocket at set it haphazardly on its hook near the wall, still entangled with the warrior you feel her smile against your lips.

“Is that a _grenade_?”

“Don’t ask,” you push her shoulders and step away from the door, following her heavy boots reversing footsteps through the hazy yellow lights scattering through your ship. You’re in the small bunk room, together she and you steal the air from the room, suck the light from the galazy, the air is electric.

Pulling you from your plated armour Caras humming in approval, her clever hands have your buckles undone, pulling weapons – daggers, sharpened blades, spare bullets, a small hand blaster – from your form she’s shaking her head. _You’re still the same._

You dont know where to start, that twisted and _aching_ hotness is pooled deep at your core, its like she can feel how much you want her, she’s kissing the sweet spot on your neck as her hand pushes past your breasts she’s slipping her hand down the front of your pants.

Everything with Cara is fast and rushed, she’s always eager, up for anything, just like she’s always been. You moan softly and she’s there in an instant, swallowing the sound as her lips cover your own. Its wet and a mix of tongues and lips and she’s soon caught on a moan as you tug her bottom lip between your teeth and gods you missed the sound of her voice.

“Who’s gonna be the first to say it?” You’re teasing, seductive and gazing at her with a lingering predatory look.

Cara pulls her hand from your clothes and lets you rip her heavy armour off, watching you its like the time never passed, its only been seconds since the time of your departure and she’s unable to think real thoughts, of logical or reason. “Say what?” All she’s seeing is you, your form, the light your eyes bring and just how good your lips feel on her neck, fingertips dragging back her tight undershirt Cara’s bottom lips trapped beneath her teeth as your hands span around the curve of her breast.

“Say that you missed me,” she’s on the bed and you’re on top of her, thighs parted of her own, half stripped of battle gear and clothing she tugs up your shirt, sliding her hands around your waist, smooth and soft, etched with scars she’s tracing one and thinking back to completing missions together. Of course Cara has missed you, wouldn’t like to admit it but its exaclty what you want her to say. “ _Because I’ve missed you,_ ” you’re saying and the words are slurred, abstract sentences and they’re drifting off your lips like melted gold. She’s impossibly close and you feel the thrums of arousal leek throughout your system, her touch is triggering it and the flames are spreading.

“I’ve missed you,” she’s distracted, you’ve a hand pushing back her thick dark hair, exposing the side of her neck you drag short open mouthed kisses downwards; you could take this slow, tease out the pleasure, have long moments and soothing guestures. But she’s gasping as your teeth sink into the curve her breast, tongue curling around her nipple she’s suddenly urgent. “I’ve missed this too much,”

In response you’re pushing her to lay flat, shaking hands tugging at the ties of her belt you’re desperate for a taste, but she’s getting rough, hands gripping your hips she’s sliding her thigh under you, pushing her leg upwards, flexing and dragging your hips closer you nearly collapse as a beating rush of aroual spreads at your centre.

“Miss the good old times?” You kiss her shoulder, trail your lips from the sloping curve and drag them to her jaw, your hands cupped just there she’s leaning back, eyes fluttering closed, basked in the warm sort of light you bring everywhere you go. “ _Hm_?”

Cara looks up at you, playful, teasing, eyebrow arched you know she’s thinking back to _old times_ , of hiding away in the ships storerooms, sneaking past guards, shuffling clothes and hushed moans, hidden from the rest of the galaxy, she and you. “Don’t remind me.”

You’re smiling and pull her closer, her lips catch your own in a bruising kiss, its silky and warm and she tastes of everything good in the world. Her hands shape your hips and she’s settling you over her, straddling her powerful thigh, you instantly feel the flush of arousal, of her under you on the soft bed, beneath the hazy lights, she and you, together.

It’s rough, a quick battle between longing and rushed passion, of missed moments and remembrance of the past.

She’s urging your movement, her focus all on you, watching your back arch, hips rolling forwards and then back. Hands sliding up to grasp your own chest, she’s got you whimpering softly, _lost_ in the heavy fog of arsoual, you’re all hers but you’ve never been one to loose control, to lay down in submission, that’s why it’s so fun with you, the push and pull between powers; a battle and _stars_ it’s just what she’s needed.

Cara can feel the burning rush, slicked and deliciously warm your grinding down on her and it’s stealing nearly all her self control not to just _push_ a little harder and let you crash over to release.

“So you missed me?” She’s got a half smirk sliding over her mouth and you’re panting, lips parted and swollen and soft from the bruising kisses. Every second it’s growing hotter in the room, your wet cunt against her thigh and hands gripping anything sturdy, trembling and never ceasing movement you cart your hands through her thick hair, pushing her head back you crash down to kiss her, eyes squeezed shut and throat choked on moans.

“Stop talking,” you shutter against her, breath heavy in your lungs. The coil within you is taunt, wound by her careful movements she’s helping you fuck yourself on her thigh. “‘m so close,”

Cara’s muscles ache but she doesn’t care, you’re grinding down and the movements slowing down, dragging your release towards the end, second by second. A flutter of warmth and suddenly she’s all you can feel, fingertips in your skin, lips at your throat and the bruising closeness of her beneath your centre, sensitive and absolutely soaked you’re gasping, caught at the edges it’s only a matter of seconds.

_Gods she’s so good._

The stars dim and lights fade, it’s only Cara and you; she’s whispering your name and it’s over. You bite down on swears and drag your hips over her, the coil expands and _snaps_ , you’re falling over the edges and it’s a fast rush of waves, tugging and pulling until you can’t breathe.

“Fuck,” you collapse over her, heart pounding in your ears and the exhausting thrums of post orgasm electricity flow freely through you. Cara’s smirking and grips your jaw to kiss you, pulling the air from your lungs her hand slips down your front and cups your sex, slicked and sensitive you shiver, voice caught on soft moans you say her name, a plead, a whisper of a beg. “Just wait,” you’re trying to chase down the feelings, tether them and stay in the moment but Cara’s rushing and her hand leaves your cunt.

“Uh uh,” she’s shaking her head, smiling and brining her fingers to her lips to taste you, then she’s got her hands on your ass she’s lifting you off her and turning so you slam into the bed, it’s softness engulfing you in the darkness. She’s pulling her clothes the rest of the way off, hair down and wild she’s matched with darkened eyes and the thrill of passion. Cara settles between your thighs and peers up at you through her dark lashes. “Just like old times, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw. short blurb on how cara dune is in bed with fem!reader

She’s careful, at first there’s the soft touches, rich with gentle passion, it’s thick in the air like smoke and it pulls the air from your lungs. Then there’s the way her lips perfectly fit with yours, the controlled and hesitation between quick kisses, her hands sliding under your shirt, the feeling of your hot skin, every inch available under her fingertips. Thats when she’s less careful, she’s pushing you back to the bed and her hands pull the rest of your clothes off.

Cara loves to please you, she’s memorized every sweet spot hidden in the curves of your body, the expanse of your soft skin. There’s sin on her tongue in more ways than one, she’s got her hand down the front of your pants and her voice whispers every single thing she wants to do to you. It’s dirty and makes heat rush to your face, makes your thighs tighten over her hand. You whimper, the soft sounds leave your pink lips and you can feel her smile against your throat, there’s hints of roughness in her kisses, subtle bites into your skin.

She’s everywhere all at once, there’s a rushed feeling, sparked with electricity and something deep and longing, her hands pull at your hips, drag you to her lap. There’s a never ending urge to feel every inch of her, she lives to have you saying her name, arch back into her muscled form, soft in her hands.

Cara can get rough, of fire and lightning and something more, deep and seductive. There’s certian moments of mercilessly teasing, a strong arm thrown over your hips she holds you down, her tongue and fingers deep in your cunt; she likes it when you can’t help but moan her name and tug on her hair. And you taste so good Cara can’t help but to crawl up over you and kiss you, her lips wet with your slick.

Everything about her is fast and orgasmic, she takes care of you in the best ways, more often then not slowly teasing, then it’s fast and she’s telling you to come for her. She drags her teeth over your breasts, soft in the morning light, she presses kisses to your rising chest, her body curves to yours, and she tells you just how amazing you truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’ll be more long chapters coming i just like writing blurbs lol thanks for reading ily


	4. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr ask: after sex cara is a super softy and let’s you braid her hair

There’s a calm aura to the room, vacant of the slipping tide of rushed passion, of crashing waves and storms controlling the skies. That energy fueled by something deep and desperate as been diluted over time, the seconds fading into minutes after, and the world in silent.

The sheets hang from the corner of the bed, the tips of the white silken fabric brush the wooden floor, tempted by the open windows facing the night sky, coaxing in a cool breeze shifting through the summer air. Curled around the sheets is Cara, soft and smooth the blanket is tangled over her legs, and them with yours.

You lie back, sink into the warmth, turning for a moment you lean over the bed and reach for a pillow that had found itself rumpled from the bed in a rushed fashion. When it’s back in the proper place, in line with the one next to it, you’re met with your lover ever so close to you. She slides her hand over your jaw, pulls you in for a slow kiss.

You want to say a million words, but there’s not much to say that’s already been said. She’s had you, hot and slick beneath her lips, her tongue and hands and you’re _spent._ Her lips fit with yours, plush and gentle and slipping into a smile when a soft sound expels from your chest.

Kissing Cara is like taking deep breaths of fresh air, delving into the wild parts of you and even the gentle ones. And in the little moments after, when your heart rate calms to a steady beat, your thighs heavy with a dull ache and there’s that last little spark of heat within you — Cara stays soft.

Your hand moves to brush over her hair, it’s dark and thick under your palms, tangled in your fingertips. “You’re pretty,” you tell her simply.

Cara can’t take a damn compliment to save her life. Her cheeks grow warm and that stupid fluttering feeling erupts in her chest and all she wants to do is kiss you. “Shut up.” There’s a smile and soft laughter twisted in her words.

“No, seriously,” you sit up on your elbows, the sheets fall from your shoulders, fluffy and warm. “Think I’m with you for your personality…? _Please_.”

There’s amusement in her eyes, and it sparks an earthly emotion, of longing and adoration churned with everything quiet and sweet. Her dimple shows when she smiles, and you trace the curve of her jawline up into her dark hair. “I like your hair.”

Cara kisses you again, short and sweet. She closes her eyes when you thread your fingers through the strands, brush through it gently, your fingernails scratching lightly before brushing again. You pull the small tie from the end of one of her braids and untangle it. Her dark eyes watch you, uncertain with such softer emotions. You look cute, concentrating on not letting it hurt as you pull the braid apart, biting the inside of your lip.

“Don’t move,” you tell her, moving closer to get a better angle, you brush her soft hair over her shoulder, kiss a spot on her skin. Your warriors never this quiet, this calm in the hidden moments with you, Cara finds the only _real_ time she feels safe is with you. And she’ll never say it aloud but what you’re doing with that soft touches thing and the gentle words thing is churning up her heart and setting her at ease. It’s different. It’s unknown. And Cara loves it.

And in the softness of morning lights you’re curled close to Cara, twisting her hair into a new braid, tucking lose ends in and pushing an array strand behind her ear. She leans back into your shoulder when you kiss the soft shell of her ear, teasingly tug it with your teeth. You slide a delicate finger over the braid, proud of your handiwork. “ _There_ ,” it’s perfect. Cara turns to look back at you and you’re caught in her looks, there’s something new and hidden, every second with her is dangerously beautiful and you’re falling so hard and fast. “Like I said,” you’re speaking matter of factly, “pretty.”

_“Shut up.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is much appreciated!


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req from tumblr: touch starved reader struggles while cara patches her up

“Shit there’s a lot of blood.” Her hand is steady against your shoulder, the warmth flowing freely from her to you. You’re shaking, the bullet hole is small but gaping and black in the middle and you’re getting queasy thinking about it; the blood is dark and already soaked through. “But it’s fine,” Cara Dune looks up through her lashes at you and the world is fuzzy but you see her plainly, her strong features, dark eyes and hair, cheekbones and an arched brow. “It’s fine.”

“Sorry I got shot,” you’re slurring your words, it’s not so much as pain ebbing throughout your whole body, it’s of rushing panic and something else that’s sinking it’s claws into your body, something hot and heavy, pulling you someplace dark.

The world around the soldiers is filled with the aftershocks of battle, the sounds and sights of war lessen with the coming night fall, and the blood running in streams along the dirt roads match the burning sunset painted across the sky.

She gives you a look and her blood soaked fingertips begin to unbuckle your chest piece, useless with a bullet indent and blackened by smoke. “Flesh wound,” she quips, a tight smile crosses her features. You look down at her, so close to you, chest heaving and her dark hair is a mess over her face, there’s the small details, of dust and a bit of blood caught in the strands. She’s concentrating, calm under pressure, her friend is hurt and she’s only extracted one or two bullets before. It’s different.

Her hands push away your own, stained crimson and shaking terribly they’ve been putting pressure to the pain, curled over the wound in your side, shoulders slumped and muscles relaxed to a point where you could be unconscious. “I need to look.”

“Sorry,” you lean back to the wall, shifting your thighs, boots heavy to the concrete flooring, sticky at the heels with blood. Cara’s between them, her form thick and warm over yours it’s tempting the idea of just how she would feel over you in an entirely different scenario.

That thought is shut down quickly as she pushes back your shirt, revealing your tender skin and the edge of the cover over your breasts, black in colour and tight to your form. Your armour lies on the floor, cracked open and crimson stained. Her eyes blink up to yours, and the air that leaves your lungs is shaky.

“Relax,” she tells you. But it’s hard when this is the most physical closeness you’ve had since…since forever.

You shake your head. Shift a bit more. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” she’s leaning back and there’s a small medic bag open in her lap, her nimble hands pull gauze and a thin silver vial of medical spray out. The spray is cold and sticks to your skin, cleansing the wound as her hands dab up the mess around it.

Another _sorry_ is on the tip of your tongue but her hands on your bare skin distract you, they’re warm and steady in comparison to the goosebumps and tremors of shivers running rampant over you. Your eyes follow the contours of her features, drag down the front of her armour. Cara is beautiful, it’s the only word that sinks into your mind, vivid beauty — she’s dangerously beautiful and frighteningly close to you, her normal rough and tough demeanour has slowly shifted into something more, a little softer, quiet words and slow movements.

Your heart threatens to escape the confines of your chest, bumping against your ribs in steady beats. Skin flushed and cheeks burning, you bite down on your lip, distracting yourself from her hands curling the gauze around the wound. There’s a flutter of heat at your core, deep in your chest you’ve been pushing it down as the seconds of time fly past, it’s becoming unbearable and gods she’s _so_ close to you.

The light outside the small, half bombed out safe house is fading, followed by a shelter of stars spread across the galaxy. You realize with a flutter in your heart that you’ll have to spend the night, that you won’t be well enough to fly your ship back to base.

The worry must be evident in your eyes.

“What’re you thinking of?” Cara’s leisurely lifting the rest of your shirt, making room for the thicker bandage to cross your torso. Her palms go flat around the span of your back, and a shiver races it’s way up your spine.

You look down at the splotches crimson staining your skin, bloody paint to a canvas. The adrenaline has worn off and slowly, shreds of pain are spreading through your abdomen. “I’m worried I’ll bleed to death.” _And your hands are on me and it’s almost too much._

“Don’t be so dramatic,”

It reminds you of the way she loads a gun, clicks the safety and readies her finger over the trigger, a blaster, a sniper, it doesn’t matter in the moments, you’re forgetting everything, deep in the wonderments of just how it would feel to be touched by her.

Your body calls for relaxation, but as very second passes your muscles tighten, tense, ready to flinch each time her hands brush your skin.

You’re a mess, and Cara takes notice. “Hey, its okay.”

You shake your head. “I’m not — _shit_ — not really used to this.” You push yourself up with your hands, flat on the hard ground. Your whole body aches and it’s in more ways than one. There’s a certian kind of intensity that follows her touch, of longing and something gentle. You want her to stop, afraid that if you allow her to continue you won’t want her to ever stop holding you. “It’s stupid.”

She’s close, watching you, looking into your eyes. Hers are dark and light and they shine in certain lighting, but right then they’re soft and filled with reassurance, kindness. “It’s not stupid.”

Then her hand brushes through your tangled hair, her thumb runs over your tremble, and it’s soft and gentle and everything you haven’t had.

And you don’t want it to stop.

Suddenly the pain is no more, it’s forgotten in that moment, and it only deepens when she pulls you close, and you’re tense, arms by your side only for a moment then they are around her, your head on her shoulder and in that moment everything is okay. She’s there, warm and close enough for you to feel her steady heartbeat against yours and you relax, drop into something else that’s not you, not the one who shys from touch and flinches away when someone brushes their shoulder to yours.

With Cara it’s different, you’re safe and she’s understanding, silently she pulls away and starts putting away the medical supplies, tucking them back into the bag under your gaze. You want to say one more apology, make the words you want to say make sense, explain.

“Cara?”

“Yeah?”

Your breath catches, suddenly everything you don’t know how to breathe, and it’s not the blaster wound in your side. It’s melted down, hidden under your history. “Thank you.”

Cara’s expression softens, she’s never seen this side of you — it’s raw and open, vulnerable. She moves closer and leans towards you, her hand slides over your own, lifts it up to her own face, cupping the side of her jaw, a mix of affectionately placed movements. You keep her gaze, broken down to the wrong feelings that you _know_ are right, but everything’s holding you back and it’s all too much.

“You don’t need to thank me for anything,” she’s saying and she presses her lips to the inside of your wrist, it lasts only for a second but it’s worth all the time in the galaxy. “Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated!!


	6. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW req from tumblr: face sitting with cara

You barely break from the kiss when Cara speaks, her words forgotten as your hand move to push her shirt off, tugging at the confines of her armour, lips and teeth clashing it’s passionately fast and rushed then she’s suddenly pulling away.

“Strip,” her hands dive to unbuckle your own gear, forgotten at the end of the last battle, her chest rises and falls, marked by your lips only minutes before.

“I _am_ ,” your shirt comes off, the brazier follows and your hands take its place, smoothing over your chest, causing a rush of heat throughout your body as Cara’s eyes darken.

“Hurry up,” she’s moving backwards, her face level with your hips and you’re pushed to your back, landing in the messed up sheets you’re smiling, biting back soft laughter as her lips brush that sensitive spot above the line of your underclothes. For a moment all you can see is white lights as the world turns and everything is slow, her lips trail over your thighs, filled with sensuality. Your hands move down from your tits to play with her hair, tug a little when she playfully bites the soft skin of your inner thigh.

You sigh, eyes falling closed as the familiar tug of white hotness curl up in you, spreading over every inch of your body, she’s fuel to your fire, her lips brush against your covered core, sending a small spark up through every nerve.

“God you’re such a tease.”

In response she’s dragging down the rest of your underclothes, they’re caught on your ankles before she’s pulled them off and tossed them away. You feel Cara’s palms slide under the backs of your thighs, lifting you upwards she’s sinking down to meet her lips with your cunt, soaked and silky and she’s desperate for a taste. Hotness seeps between your legs and every nerve within you curls tight — the wringing intensity and itches of desperation between throbs of pleasure shake you to your core. It’s not enough, your thighs squeeze tight around her ears and she replies in a pretty moan of your name.

Then everything’s stopped and she’s above you again, looking down at you with such adoration and that glint of teasing. There’s a bruising kiss, a couple surprised swears and that’s got her smirking then you notice she’s got that _look_.

“Oh no,” you say, sliding your hands through her hair, curling the dark locks behind her ear. “That’s your idea face.”

Cara does have an idea. Sinking into the bed beside you, mirroring your position, back to the soft sheets she’s pulling you on top of her. “Up,” and you quickly straddle her, bare skin to her half clothed form, you tease a couple grinds into her thigh, gasping at the textures and muscle beneath you. She’s biting her lip and you wanna do it for her, leaning close you’re off balance and she’s taking that chance to pull you up further.

 _Oh_.

You blush beat red and your hearts beating fast but Cara’s unfazed, her strong arms curl around your hips, fingertips dig into the softness of your thighs, her nails bluntly indenting the skin, urging you closer. Rolling in thick waves, arousal seeps into every inch of your skin, each brush of her skin to your core is a shock, sending trembles over your body as of millions of matches striking, minuscule sparks, hot to the touch.

You’re nearly sitting on her face, spread open for her, thighs aching with strain but you’re worried she’ll not want your full weight but her arms tug you closer, settling you down right above her. “Hands,” she warns you and has made eye contact with you, the sights of your body over her, trembling with such wanton energy and slicked apprehension has got her craving you. You’re lost in a daze, not registering her words, all you can hear is your heart pounding, blood rushing through every inch of you and she’s so fucking good, her muscled arms flexed to your thighs, gripping you ever so closer to her eager lips.

Cara figures you’ll regret not listening to her and her mouth finds you cunt, burrowing close and using her strength to keep your wetness tight to her lips, she slants a damp kiss _right_ to your core and it sends you into a delicious fall. Your hands slam into the bed frame, keeping you up, balancing over her, you look down and she’s _smirking_ you try to speak but she’s already got her lips back on your cunt, tongue dragging up through the softness she’s got her eyes closed and jaw working. Your stomach rolls with fresh heat and it’s almost unbearable.

Your hands grip the smooth wood of the bed frame, they shake but grip the solidness until your knuckles turn white. You hadn’t realized just how much she’d wound you up, you’re wet and tight and you’re releasing a shaky exhale, a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding.

“ _Fuck, Cara_ —” you lose your grip for a split second, tripping over the intensity, she’s licking short stripes deep into your core, swirling in the taste. “G-gods,” your breath halts, lungs frozen in time and you’re nerves are shot, high strung from the passions of the night before, she’s relentless, devoted to her craft she’s got her lips on your clit and is keeping your hips right over her — she’s not letting you go.

Trembling obscenities leave your parted lips, head thrown back, spine curved to a perfect arch, a picture of pure bliss. Through the bleary waves of pleasure a crack of concern breaks through and you shift, lift a bit of your weight off her but it’s not the same. With a short protesting sound Cara’s tugging you right back, finding she absolutely loves the feel of you above her.

“Stay still,” her breath is hot to your core and sends shivers over your skin, ectasy and whirling bubbles of leasure pleasure sway back and forth over you, hanging in the air like smoke, thick in your lungs and delicious on your form.

She grips you a bit tighter, lifting her head up, pushing right against your cunt she’s desperate and devoted, drunk on your taste its heavy on her tounge, licking deep along the seams of your core Cara is certian she could do this for hours if you begged just the right way.

You cant help but cry out her name, move your hips over her, chasing the release, you feel your muscles tense and form jolting, your hands squeeze the bed frame and its all you can do but dig yourself a little deeper, your moans twist into gasps, and you’re trying to be quiet but theres an aching pull, the ropes wound tight and its only a matter of seconds before it snaps.

Cara kisses your sensitive part, earning a fresh moan and movement above her so sudden she nearly loses her grip. “Stay _still…_ or I’ll stop,” her voice is lower and turned with angelic seduction, then she’s curved an arm around your thigh, fingers running down the muscle and her hand other pushes its way between your thighs, skilled fingers smoothing over your centre, gathering up honeyed slick and curling inside you. “You want that?”

Her fingers still inside you and her thumb brushes over your softness, teasing the place where her lips had just been. You’re a mess. “Gods, no –” your voices leaves you for a second, her voice sends pools of warmth right through you. “Just dont stop.”

Your hand drops from the frame to rake through her hair, your eyes close and you’re arched, a sleek feline, teasing a grind, tempting to fuck yourself on her mouth and fingers – only earning a teasing bite to your thigh and a reinvigorated, messy urge to get you to come.

She quirks an eyebrow, there’s a smile turning her lips and her hands return to your waist, digging her fingertips deep into your skin, she’s demanding a reaction, her arms flex, keeping you tight to her parted lips, her tounge smoothes over your centre, flicking wetly over your clit.

Your knees dig into the bed on either side of her head, splayed open your thighs burn with an ache, threatening to weaken as you tremble, its getting closer and she knows it, you’re tensing, grinds growing sloppy and fast and messy, she can only hold you so tight. Your hands fly to the frame, keeping balance as you drag the last moments of the build up closer. She’s moaning, skin glistening and soaked with your arousal, her lips close over your clit, swirl once around and you’re done for.

The orgasm comes from nowhere, its a sudden snap and you’re nerves are thrown into overdrive, choked on moans all that leaves you lungs are gasps of your lovers name. “ _Fuck_ Cara –” Your hand blindly finds hers and squeezes, its all lightning shocks and the turning point is lost in crippling waves, washing over you every time Cara pulls you closer, tasting your sweet release. “Oh my gods,”

Skin trembling with aftershocks, chest heaving your breasts rise and fall in tune with your breathing, painting a pretty picture of Cara to look up and observe. You slide off her, collaspe into the sheets beside her, not trusting your legs to hold you just yet. Cara not done with you, she’s stealing what little breath you have, marking your lips with the taste of yourself, sticky and sharp and sweet. The kiss is rough and demanding and her hands cup your jaw on either side.

Your hands slide through her hair and tug at the ends, earning a sinful sound, soft and pretty to your ears. Your hearts still trying to break through your ribs, burst at the seams you’re not sure you’ll cool down from this one. Eyes closed you let her kiss the softer parts of you and let her hands wander.

Her hand slips over your thigh. “Wanna go again?”

_Oh gods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated. thanks for reading, loves!


End file.
